Glossar
A Astralraum Xenos: Das verdeckte Schlachtfeld in dem die magisch Begabten den Schrecken des Krieges auf eine weitere Ebene bringen. Burn The Planet: Die Matrix der Magiebegabten – nur mit schlechterer Auflösung. Arcologie, Ark Xenos: Der Schutzbunker der Reichen und Schönen gegen die Schrecknisse der Welt. Burn The Planet: Deren Knoten sind angeblich nicht mit der Matrix verbunden. Aber nichts ist unhackbar! Arrow Xenos: Veraltete Waffentechnik, oh halt, das andere Dings aus der Matrix. Nen Link? Burn The Planet: ARO – Augmented Reality Object. Ein AR-Icon, hinter dem jede Art von Code stecken kann. Vorm anfassen erstmal analysieren. Augmented Reality (AR) Xenos: Vision Overlay. Lenkt im Kampf ab. Burn The Planet: Matrix-Light, nicht full-VR, aber trotzdem praktisch. B Barrens Xenos: Quasi ein dauerhafter Kriegsschauplatz. Burn The Planet: Ein Stadtteil von Seattle. BTL Xenos: Alles ist besser als das echte Leben! Burn The Planet: Ballert wie BTP, macht aber süchtig. Bioware Xenos: genetisch optimierte Organe die dich besser, schneller und tödlicher machen Burn The Planet: Kompensation für genetisch Unterpriviligierte. C Chiphead Xenos: Die armen Seelen die das echte Leben nicht mehr ertragen Burn The Planet: Junkies, außer BTL nix im Kopp. chippen Xenos: Das Laden von Daten direkt ins Gehirn Burn The Planet: Chip in Kopp. Chummer Xenos: Die Leute die dir das Leben retten. Und diejenigen die am dreckigsten Krepieren Burn The Planet: m8! Cyberware Xenos: teure Elektronik die deinen Körper Stück für Stück leistungsfähiger macht. Burn The Planet: Cheat-Tool für Höhlenmenschen. D DocWagon Xenos: Ein profitorientiertes Medizinisches Unternehmen bei dem man Überleben ein Preisschild angehängt hat. Burn The Planet: Privater Rettungsdienst auf Subscription-Basis. Drek, Drekhead Xenos: Na Drek eben! Burn The Planet: |)|23|< Drohne Xenos: Die tödliche unpersönliche Maschine die dir das Lebenslicht auspustet. Burn The Planet: Autonom oder semi-autonom agierende mobile Maschine. E einstöpseln Xenos: In die Matrix oder eine Drohne eintauchen. Burn The Planet: Augen zu und durch! Eremit Xenos: Abfällige Bezeichnung für Leute die wirklich Leben. Burn The Planet: Zurückggezogener Otaku, der seine Butze nicht verlässt. Exec Xenos: Der eigentliche Massenmörder der sich niemals die Hände selbst schmutzig macht. Burn The Planet: Executive Executioner! Ich liebe diese Serie! F Fee (auch Löwenzahnfresser) Xenos: Ich habe nie verstanden warum man jemanden Aufgrund seiner Geburt beleidigt. Burn The Planet: |2455|57! Firewall Xenos: Ein Programm das dich vor Hackern schützt. Burn The Planet: []-[]/\[]-[]/\!!!1!!11! G Gaijin Xenos: ??? Burn The Planet: Hai! Gateway Xenos: So ne Art Tor? Burn The Planet: Gotta get away, gotta get away! Take the Gatewaaay! - Geiler Song! Gerippt Xenos: abgezogen, umgelegt, was auch immer. Burn The Planet: ()\/\/|\||)! Gilette Xenos: Frauen die kämpfen und Töten können. Burn The Planet: Messerscharfe Bräute! Grep (auch Grok) Xenos: Keine Ahnung sprech kein Or´zet Burn The Planet: 'grep -c false /etc/passwd' geeken Xenos: Töten Burn The Planet: fraggen! Goblinisierung Xenos: Die Verwandlung in einen ork oder Troll, kommt heute kaum noch vor. Burn The Planet: Aufleveln. Vom Menschen zum Metamenschen. Guhl Xenos: Moderne Aasfresser. Ein Schrecken den man niemals mit eigenen Augen sehen möchte. Burn The Planet: Wenn dich einer gefraggt hast spawnste beim gegnerischen Team. H Hacker, hacken Xenos: Die Matrixjockeys und ihr Lieblingsthema. Wie groß ihr virtueller Schwanz ist. Burn The Planet: 8(_)|2|\| +|-|3 |>|_/\|\|3+ Halbling (auch Kurzer, Stummel) Xenos: Ach, diesmal auf die kleinen? Burn The Planet: |2455|57! Hauer Xenos: Wer Orks beleidigt ist weder besonders klug noch hat er einen Anspruch an körperliche Unversehrtheit. Burn The Planet: Beißerchen. Heißes Sim Xenos: Die Technik die Menschen das Hirn rösten kann. Burn The Planet: Verbrenn Dir nicht die Finger! Oder das Hirn. Hermetiker Xenos: Wissenschaftlich orientierte Magier Burn The Planet: Hermetisch abgeriegelte Magier. HMVV Xenos: Ich glaub das ist ne Krankheit Burn The Planet: High Mobility Multipurpose Wheeled Vehicle (HMMWV), ne? Hoi Xenos: czesc! Burn The Planet: []-[]()[]! I IC Xenos: Ein Programm das Hacker tötet Burn The Planet: Meistens bloß Vanilla-IC, also harmlos. Icon Xenos: Na so ein Matrixteil das einem anzeigt mit was man interagieren kann. Burn The Planet: Yes, I-can! J Jackhaed Xenos: Jemand mit Buchse im Schädel Burn The Planet: Höhlenmensch. Joyboy/-girl/-toy Xenos: Prostituierte Burn The Planet: Deine Mudda isn Joyboy! K Karibische Liga Xenos: Noch nie gehört. Burn The Planet: Is wie die akribische Liga, nur anders. Ki-Adept Xenos: Leute die mit Magie ihren Körper pimpen! Burn The Planet: Irgendwas mit Magie und Körpern. Hat glaub ich was mit Sex zu tun. Kick Artist (auch Cleaner) Xenos: Feiglinge die den Krieg in das ruhige Zivilleben tragen Burn The Planet: RL-Fragger. L Link (auch Komm) Xenos: DAS kommunikationsmittel Burn The Planet: Brauch ich nich. Lone Star Security Service Xenos: Sind das nicht Privatbullen? Burn The Planet: ACAB! M Mafia Xenos: Ich glaube sowas wie die Vory Burn The Planet: Wie, kennste nich? Magie Xenos: Der Grund warum Leute spitze Ohren oder hauer haben und warum ein Drache mit uns Schach spielt. Burn The Planet: Sowas wie Matrix, nur anders. Matrix Xenos: Die Bibliothek zum Mitnehmen Burn The Planet: Yeah! Meine Heimat. Meat Xenos: Der Schwache Teil des Körpers Burn The Planet: Wird in Klontanks gezüchtet. Arme Viecher, haben nichtmal Beine. Alles für die Wurst. Megakon Xenos: STRIB!!!!!! Burn The Planet: BURRRRRNNN!!!1!!11!! a) Ares Macrotechnology Xenos: Die Händler des Todes Burn The Planet: Waffenhändler No 1! b) Atztechnology Xenos: Wenn du etwas zum Essen, anziehen, putzen oder sonstwozu brauchst. Alle Verbrauchsgüter kommen von denen. Burn The Planet: Soydrek! c) Evo Corporation Xenos: Früher Heuchler, heute auch! Burn The Planet: Yamatetsu? d) Horizon Xenos: Die Lügenmaschine der Mächtigen! Burn The Planet: Lügen das Blaue vom Himmel runter. e) Neonet Xenos: Cyberware, Technik und die Matrix. Burn The Planet: Billligsoftware aus China. f) Mitsuhama Computer Technology Xenos: Die Drohnen kommen von dort Burn The Planet: Mitsuhama oder Ohnesuhama? f) Renraku Computer-Systems Xenos: Die haben dieses ICE erfunden Burn The Planet: Haben ne Ark verloren. HARHAR-OWND! g) Saeder-Krupp Heavy Industries Xenos: STIRB Goldwurm!!!!!! Burn The Planet: SK-oi-oi! h) Shiawase Corporation Xenos: Die machen Kleidung und Atomkraftwerke, was ne Mischung Burn The Planet: Hab da so'n Gerücht gehört.. i) Wuxing Xenos: Schiffe und Logistik Burn The Planet: Wixing? Messerklaue Xenos: Ich glaube auf der Straße nennen die dann wohl mich so. Burn The Planet: Minderwertigkeitskomplex. Metamenschen Xenos: Die moderne Version die Metamenschen zu teilen und sich gegenseitig zu töten Burn The Planet: Homo Sapiens X a) Elfen Xenos: Die mit den spitzen Ohren. Meiner einer. Burn The Planet: 11. b) Orks Xenos: Die mit den Hauern. Burn The Planet: Die schönsten. c) Trolle Xenos: Die mit den Hörnern Burn The Planet: Die stänkern im Forum rum. d) Zwerge Xenos: Klein aber oho! Burn The Planet: Stehen im Garten. Metavarianten Xenos: Noch mehr Zersplitterung der Metamenschheit Burn The Planet: Metamensch ist Metamensch. Metroplex Xenos: Stadt Burn The Planet: Dä plex! Monofilamentpeitsche Xenos: Eine Kreuzung aus Peitsche und ultimativem Eierschneider Burn The Planet: Käseschneider? Mr. Johnson Xenos: Der dreckige Konzerntyp der für eine Hand voll Nuyen die Erde und jedes Leben verkaufen würde. Burn The Planet: Ein Skandinavier. mundan (auch weltlich) Xenos: Wir Burn The Planet: Nicht-magier. N Norm Xenos: Durchschnitt, normalität Burn The Planet: Kunstwort um Homo Sapiens Sapiens zu differenzieren. Nuyen Xenos: Das was Metamenschen dazu bringt Leid und Verderben über diese Welt zu bringen Burn The Planet: Weltwährung. O Omae Xenos: Stribt ebenfalls qualvoll! Burn The Planet: ()[]\/[]/\3 Or´zet Xenos: Ne Sprache für Orks und Trolle Burn The Planet: Kann ich ein bisschen. P Panne Xenos: Verrückt. Die Welt die Verrückte macht! Burn The Planet: Wenn deine Karre liegen bleibt. Paracritter Xenos: Als ob es nicht reicht, das wir uns gegenseitig umbringen muss jetzt auch Mutter Natur uns ans Leder wollen. Burn The Planet: Dicke Ratten. Paydata Xenos: Geld in der Matrix Burn The Planet: Har-Har-Har! Personal Area Network (PAN) Xenos: Das was dein Komlink macht. Burn The Planet: Umfasst alle Perepheriegeräte und Knoten die mit Dir verbunden sind. R RFID Xenos: Eine Wanze Burn The Planet: Spyware. Rigger Xenos: Verschmilzt mit Maschinen Burn The Planet: Perepheriehacker. S Sarariman (auch Leiche) Xenos: eben! Leiche! Burn The Planet: Lohnsklave Schamane Xenos: Nen Magier der tanzt beim Zaubern Burn The Planet: Eine Klasse bei DSA. Seattle Xenos: Keine Ahnung! Burn The Planet: Eine Stadt. Seoulpa-Ringe Xenos: Noch nie gehört Burn The Planet: Kann kein koreanisch. SimSinn Xenos: Simulierte Sinne. Gefühle aus der Dose Burn The Planet: Opium fürs Volk. SIN Xenos: Der moderne Judenstern Burn The Planet: Spion in Nachbarschaft. Skraa Xenos: ? Burn The Planet: Schwedisch? Slitch/Chica Xenos: Frau Burn The Planet: grrl Slot Xenos: Drek! Burn The Planet: Kann man was reinstecken. Slot and run Xenos: Die Taktik der Guerillas Burn The Planet: Rein und raus. So ka Xenos: Verstanden? Burn The Planet: SoyKaf? Soykaf Xenos: Das Zeug was dich Wach und deine Nerven zusammen hält Burn The Planet: SoKa? Spinne Xenos: Rigger in Gebäuden Burn The Planet: Frag the spider first! Straßensamurai Xenos: Wieder ich Burn The Planet: Spinner mit Schwertern. Surgelinge (auch Wechselbälger) Xenos: Ich hab nichts gegen irgendwen aber die sehen echt freakig aus! Burn The Planet: Auf die ist ein Kopfgeld ausgesetzt. T Tote Zone Xenos: Nen Schlachtfeld? Burn The Planet: Naaaaaaaiiiiiiiinnnnnnn!!!!1!11!!! Triaden Xenos: Kenn ich net! Burn The Planet: Trideo? Trid(eo) Xenos: Na die Glotze Burn The Planet: Trideo! Trog, Troggy Xenos: Wieder so eine Beleidigung die viele als letzte Worte auf dem Grabstein stehen haben sollten Burn The Planet: Also gleich gibt's auffe Fresse! U UCAS Xenos: Nen Land irgendwo Burn The Planet: Das Land der untergehenden Sonne. V Vampir Xenos: So wie Guhle nur mit Blut trinken. Burn The Planet: Gibt's nur im Trid. verchromt, verdrahtet Xenos: Jap, bin ich. Burn The Planet: Cheater. Kleiner Penis. Vernetzt Xenos: An der Matrix angeschlossen Burn The Planet: 24/7! Virtual Reality (VR) Xenos: Die Traumwelt der hacker Burn The Planet: Home sweet Home! Vory Xenos: Die Schweine kenne ich. Sie verkaufen Waffen an beide Seiten und erpressen Geld von denen die um Ihr Leben flüchten. Sie verkauften unsere Frauen als Nutten und entführten die Kinder um sie an reiche pädophile Säcke zu verkaufen. Burn The Planet: Russenmafia. W Weichhaut Xenos: Die Ladys sagen meine Haut ist sehr weich ;) Burn The Planet: Norms, Elfen und Zwerge. Wetwork Xenos: Wenn man jemanden umlegt Burn The Planet: Fraggen für Kohle. WiFi (Wireless Fidelity) Xenos: Kabelloser Matrix Zugang Burn The Planet: Die beste Erfindung, seit es Matrix gibt. Wiz Xenos: ? Burn The Planet: Whiiiizzz! Y Yakuza Xenos: Ich glaube das sind japsen, die die Vory hassen Burn The Planet: Japanomafia Z Zauberfunzel Xenos: Noch ne dumme Beleidigung Burn The Planet: Eine magische Taschenlampe Zauberwurm Xenos: STIRB! Lofwyr!!! Burn The Planet: Lofwyr! Kategorie:Offplay